


My Annie

by ediebeans



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ediebeans/pseuds/ediebeans
Summary: Jeff and Annie have been denying their feelings for each other for years, and now on the most romantic night of the year Jeff decides it finally time to make his move or he might never get to be with the girl of his dreams...
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Jeff, are you okay?

Jeff walked into the study room, late as usual, slightly hungover from the night before, but he was hoping no one could tell.

“Jeff, you’re hungover.” Abed states, very matter of fact, on beat with when Jeff hit his seat.

“Busted, thank you Abed.” Jeff shakes his head and drops his head into his hands. “I would really like, if just for once, you guys talk a little quieter today.”

“Heeeellooooo the seven best Greendale students!” The Dean burts into the study room, with immaculate timing, dressed in another outlandish costume. This time, it's Madonna. “It’s me, Ma-Dean-na! Here to remind you about the Crazy For You, Madonna themed Valentines Day Dance tonight! Hope to see you all there doing your best Vogue! Especially you Jeffrey.” The Dean throws in real fast at the end. Jeff lets his head fall from his hands to the table and groans. “Oh and if anyone ate the egg salad from the cafeteria yesterday, we apologize, we discovered the new cook decided it would be funny to lace the sandwiches with a type of hallucinogenic and the South Hall will be closed till further notice.” He says in a more serious tone than before, but without a beat switches back. “Alright! See everyone tonight!” The Dean sashays out of the room, a trail of glitter in his wake. 

“Oh, wow, I almost forgot it was Valentines day!” Annie’s shrill voice cuts into Jeff like a knife. “I didn’t even wear red today, I hope no one notices!”

“Annie why are you so worried? It’s not like you're with anybody?” Shirley enquires in her nice-yet-condescending tone. Annie scoffs at her.

“Well, yeah but, Shirley! It’s the day of love. What if someone wants to, like, confess their love to me or something at the dance later, I don’t want to look like a girl who doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day, what kind of girlfriend would they think I am?” Annie complained. Even though it really is a very trivial problem, it's an Annie problem nonetheless. 

“Annie, I’ve never celebrated Valentine's Day! It’s a capitalist holiday made up to sell chocolate and flowers and lingerie.” Britta’s unsolicited opinion went how all the others do. “You don't need any of those things to show a person you love them!” She said with a hint of superiority. Britta always had to try to be a contrarian, but that's where she went wrong. She was trying too hard. Britta might as well accept she’s unexceptional and basic like most others.

“Yeah? Well maybe I want chocolates and flowers and lingerie!” Annie quickly snapped back. Jeff's head snapped up at the word ‘lingerie’. He kept his face forward but his eyes were to the side glaring at Annie. 

‘Annie..in lingerie?’ Jeff thought to himself, he suddenly couldn’t keep the memory of Annie dressed in the Santa outfit last year, dancing for him before the Glee Club performance, from flashing into his brain. 

Jeff was already beginning to think of Annie more and more in the weeks prior, but he felt almost ashamed of it. Jeff had known Annie since she was 18, he’s been more in a father-figure-slash-protector position with her since she began at Greendale. But he also watched her come into her womanhood, become more confident, open, and, as much as Jeff hated to admit, sexier. She was 22 now. The age gap was still there and prevalent, but she didn’t have ‘teen’ at the end of her age now. She was at least old enough now to get into a bar. She was smarter in her decision making now. 

He also had to admit, even to himself, he hadn’t been with anyone in a while. He doesn’t know why, but his usual ‘mojo’ just wasn’t there. He found it hard to connect with women lately, making a fool of himself and then just getting a bit too drunk, which led to him going home alone most nights. He actually got to the point of lying about scoring big to his friends the next day.  
Last night was another one of those nights. He got closer than he’d come in a few weeks with this one, but, when him and this woman with a name he couldn't recall got back to his apartment he thought it a great idea to open another bottle of wine. Not one of those regular bottles, but one of those gallon jug bottles, handle and all. Jeff got too drunk, too fast, and just when they got to the point of making out on the couch, Jeff leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“You're so beautiful, Annie.” He mistakenly spoke into the lost named woman’s ear. 

His hungover brain suddenly remembered why the night turned sour. He cringed to himself in his seat, then glanced at Annie again. She was speaking but he couldn’t focus on the words coming from her mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, Annie.” His thoughts said again.

His eyes drifted down to notice her breasts bouncing up and down in her tight sweater as she spoke. His eyes widened as they seemingly moved in slow motion. He felt his blood rush south. All the sound in the room focused back in and he realized everyone at the table was arguing with each other, not an unusual occurrence. All his senses felt heightened at once and it was overwhelming. He shot out of his chair, before he even realized he did, then quickly grabbed his jacket off the table and held it over his now bulging jeans. Everyone at the table stopped suddenly and looked at him. It was silent almost too long.

“I have to pee!” Jeff yelled loudly, just saying anything to break the tension, and then darted out of the room.

He didn't know where he was going, just not back to that room. His journey down the hall was blurry, figures of students and misshapen doorframes zoom past him as he nearly jogs aimlessly. He slows and allows his vision to focus. He notices a bathroom at the end of the hall and beelines for it. 

He practically throws himself into a stall and sits, collecting himself. He realizes he’s sweating. He hasn't felt this flustered because of a girl since he was in middle school. The crotch in his pants was still hard and he wondered how many people noticed him booking it down the hallway with a hard-on. He took a moment to take in that no one else was in any of the other stalls and then accepted that he was about to do something he never thought he would do; jerk off in school.

He quickly unzipped his jeans and popped his hardened member out of the hole in his boxer-briefs. He let out a hard breath at the release from his tight jeans. He closed his eyes and began to stroke, but it wasn’t doing it for him yet. He began to imagine Annie again, in the Santa dress, practically giving him a lapdance and rolling around on the floor. That's the only time he ever found baby talk sexy. But his imagination, still influenced by a bit of alcohol still in his system, wasn’t enough either. 

He struggled for his phone in his back pocket, nearly dropping it into the toilet. He quickly opened his photoreel and scrolled. He was getting angry that he didn’t have any solo photos of Annie. His eyes focused in on a photo of his friends at the bar. Annie was leaning over the table, smiling, her cleavage showing itself way more than it would have given her standing up straight, and the way her arm was propped on the table under her really helped push her breasts up. He opened the photo and zoomed in so she's the only one in the shot, apart from Troy’s ear on the left. 

He began stroking again and it became almost embarrassing how well this was working. It only took him about 2 minutes to get to climax. He accidentally let out a kinda loud scream-moan as he released onto his own stomach. At the same time, the door to the bathroom squeaked open. Jeff sat there in silence, his own cum beginning to drip down onto his thighs.

“Are you okay in there?” The voice was instantly recognizable. The Dean. Jeff stayed silent. “Listen, I know these kinds of things can get embarrassing, but if you are in pain I need you to let me know so I can go get the nurse, okay?” Jeff began to panic as he saw the Deans sparkly Madonna heels approach the stall. “Hello?”

“Uh,” Jeff tried to put on a fake voice. “I’m fine, thank you.” It sounded awful.

“Je-Jeffrey?” The Dean immediately was able to hear through the weird, high pitched voice Jeff sloppily tried to pull off.

Jeff quickly ripped a wad of toilet paper off the roll and cleaned himself while standing, dropping the toilet paper and zipping his pants back up at an almost inhuman speed. He fumbled out of the stall and stood face to face with the Dean. Somehow Jeff was more embarrassed than the man stood there in a cheap knock off ill fitting Madonna costume. The dean noticed the beads of sweat on Jeff’s forehead, and how disheveled he looked. Jeff was trying to hide the fact he was breathing heavy, but it was too obvious. The Dean squinted his eyes at Jeff, flicked his eyes to the stall, the back to Jeff.

“You didn’t flush.” The Dean got a wicked smile on his face. Jeff felt his face go red. “Jeffery, I didn’t know you were like that.” In a panic. Jeff bolted out of the bathroom, leaving the Dean alone, smiling and daydreaming to himself. He takes a quick peek around and then slips into the stall Jeff was just in.


	2. See you... tonight?

“Is Jeffrey okay?” Shirley was the first one to speak after Jeff bolted out of the room. 

“He didn’t even bother to try to join in on our argument and be right as he always does. He just sat there.” Britta added.

“I hope he’s feeling alright, he looked freaked out.” Annie said, sympathetically. “I hope nothing bad happened to him yesterday.”

“Or maybe he really did have to pee.” Pierce quickly threw in.

“That definitely wasn’t a ‘I had to pee’ look, Pierce. That was more of a ‘I just witnessed a murder’ look.” Annie rebutted. 

“I mean, Abed did say he looked hungover. I bet he went to puke!” Troy laughed.

“What if he’s sick and can’t go to the dance later?” Annie realized she said out loud.

“Why would you wanna know if Jeff is going to be at the Valentines Day dance, Annie?” Britta glared at Annie with a smile, knowing what Annie was feeling since she was one there a few years ago herself. Annie looked away fast and let her hair fall to shield her embarrassed face.

“Speaking of,” Pierce began. “Shirley, what’s a fine creature like yourself doing on a Valentine's Day like today?” Shirley shoots him a glare, an instant rejection. She then changes tone and speaks to the group. 

“Actually, I have to stay in with my kids tonight.” She sounds sad. “Gonna be spending the 3rd Valentines Day in a row alone since Andre left.” Shirley always does this. She knows she can't change her circumstances but she’s still going to make everyone feel bad about it for the rest of the day. 

“I mean, it’s not like any of us have a significant other to celebrate with either.” Britta said with a layer of pity, for her and everyone else at the table.

“Ya’ll are just lame. Me and Abed already traded cards and gifts.” Troy and Abed hold up their wrapped presents and Spider-man cards in unison.

“We call it Pal-entines Day. Valentine's Day, but for Pals.” Abed chimes in. “I still have a surprise for Troy later.” 

Troy gasps. “Oooooh! You treat me so well.” Troy put his hands to his face.

“Anything for my Number One.” Abed shoots Troy finger guns.

“We should all go to the dance as pals!” Annie shouted. “We can go and all be each other's dates!” She sounded desperate to not go alone at this point.

“Isn’t that just all of us hanging out somewhere as we normally would? But this time we’ll just be 7 sad single people. I’m out. I'm gonna go get drunk and find someone for One-Night-Standines Day.” Britta interjects. The rest of them have an excuse to not go. Troy and Abed are doing a Valentines Day rom-com movie marathon, and Pierce just doesn’t like Madonna.

Annie decided to herself she was going anyway. Other people must also be going in hopes of meeting someone too right? At this point she wanted to meet anyone to try to get over Jeff. She glanced at Jeff’s empty seat. She wondered if he would make an appearance later tonight. She imagined a movie perfect setting- the lighting would be toned red, they notice each other alone from across the room and realize they have the same thought in mind. She slowly makes her way into the dancefloor where he meets her. They sway in the swirling lights as slow music plays and they both begin to lean in for a kiss.

Just then her thoughts are interrupted by Jeff quickly making his way back into the room and slinking into his chair. Jeff looks over and his eyes meet Annie. He shudders with embarrassment and looks away fast. She catches it and can’t help but feel like she did something to bother him. 

“Well that was a long pee.” Britta snarkily comments in Jeff’s direction.

“I lied.” Jeff wonders why he just said that. “I went to… uh, puke.” He quickly blurts out.

“Called it! Told y'all!” Troy threw his hands into the air, feeling like he did something. Jeff put his head back in his hands, quickly pulling away, putting his left hand down in realization, then just resting into his right one. The rest of the group settled into another conversation as he drifted, he couldn’t bother to tune into what they were saying. He was rather tired now after his… release. He couldn’t help but focus in though the second he recognized Annie’s voice. 

“Britta, do you at least wanna go to the mall after class and help me find a dress for the dance?” She asked across the table. “Something red for Valentines Day and bold for Madonna!”

“Yeah, I'll tag along. I gotta stop at that New Age store there anyway. Ran out of patchouli incense sticks.” Britta responded with the most Britta sentence she could muster.

Jeff quickly spiraled into an internal debate on whether he was going to go to the dance. He wasn’t particularly fond of Madonna either, much like Pierce. But his imagination couldn’t help but picture Annie in an endless rolodex of dresses and he could feel himself getting excited again. He just had to be witness to it, and couldn’t allow any other guy to swoop in and take Annie Edison home on the most romantic night of the year. He’s had to completely accept his attraction to her now, given what he’d just done. He tried to erase it from his memory. But all he can think of now is the photo of Annie, cleavage bare and drunk. He decided to pretend to text on his phone till it was time to leave. 

“Hey, Jeff?” Annie surprises him from behind on his way out of school later that day. He stops and spins around slowly to face her.

“Uh, hey.” It’s like he suddenly forgot how to talk to her, like she was a stranger and he was still a 17 year old awkward virgin again. 

“Are you feeling okay? You’ve looked really flushed all day, you sure it's just a hangover?” Annie steps closer to him and places the back of her hand on his forehead. Her skin is soft on his.   
She smelled like lemongrass and expensive shampoo. Jeff thought her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue. He wonders how he never noticed before now. Time seems to completely stop as he takes in her touch. He feels so sensitive and he gets goosebumps all down his arms.

“You’re clammy and warm. I hope you aren’t getting sick.” She pouts, thinking this means he won’t be able to go to the dance. He’s not sick, just incredibly horny.

“I should go rest for a while, see if I feel better. See you tonight.” Jeff spins back around and down the hallway towards the parking lot. 

“See you... tonight?” Annie said quietly to herself then smirked. Did he just give away he was going without realizing? She had almost a jump in her step on her way to go find Britta.


	3. What am I going to do when I get there?

Once Jeff got back to his apartment he flops face first down to his bed and grunts loudly. He flips onto his back and sighs once more.

“What the hell am I thinking? Annie? Little Annie Edison?” Jeff had a habit of talking to himself when he was alone. It was a way of making him feel less, well, alone. He debated on getting a cat but already knew he wasn’t going to home enough to care for one. He got up from his bed and began pacing and undressing himself as he continued to speak. 

“What happens when I get there? What would I even say to her? How is she gonna look?” He kept going on to himself mindlessly while his body, seemingly separate from his brain, got himself into the shower and got himself cleaned up. While in the shower he tried to scrub the shame of what he did in the school bathroom earlier today away. He’s never done anything like that before, and he’s not exactly trying to make it a habit. But if he doesn’t get things going with Annie, then he damn well might. 

After his shower he spent way too much time trying to find something to wear. He suddenly remembered that he heard through the haze of his own thoughts that Annie wanted to get something red. He rushed to his tie collection and flicked through all his red ones. He held each one up to his suit till he finally found something that said ‘Valentines Day’. He was really hoping it was the same shade of red as her dress. He rushed into his tailored suit, putting on a black button down top underneath so the red of the tie pops. He glanced at his clock and realized he still had 3 hours before he even needed to head back over to the school.

He spent an hour of his time getting his hair to look just right, trimming his facial hair to perfection, making sure there wasn't a single flaw on him. He spent the other two hours of his time on his couch, taking in a little bit of liquid courage and flicking through pictures on his phone to find ones with Annie. His mind began to race. What if she decides not to go cause no ones going with her? What if she didn't find the right dress and got discouraged? He knew he had one source of information to confirm that she was going before he left his apartment, although it wasn't too valuable about bringing his inquiry back to the other party.

“Whaddup Winger?” Britta answered her phone.

“Britta, are you going to the dance?” Jeff asked, almost in desperation.

“Hell no, why? You wanna come by mine and get trashed with me?” She inquired. He couldn't be farther from interested in that. He didn't even bother to answer.

“Is Annie still going?” His voice just began to sound pathetic now.

“Ooooooh. That’s what this is about hmmm?” He could tell in her voice she was already a good amount drunk.

“Just answer the question.” He demanded.

“Go to the dance Jeff.” She slurred into the phone. 

“So… she is?” Jeff just wanted absolute confirmation before he went and made a fool of himself.

“She wants you there.” Britta giggles into the phone. “Oh, I shouldn’t have said that.” That's all Jeff needed.

He hung up the phone on Britta mid giggle and shot out of his seat. Jeff had only one thing on his mind and that was getting Annie in his bed by the end of the night. He had to admit, it was a pretty animalistic way of looking at things, but it was the only thing driving him at this point. 

He just about nearly sped to the school and got there just as people began to show up. He decided to wait in his car for a little bit longer. He was determined but also not ready to risk his reputation of not-caring and suave in front of everyone else. His vulnerability was reserved for Annie.

He sat, flicking his eyes between his phone and the front of the school. Till he finally saw her. She was across the parking lot, at first he noticed her long jacket concealing her dress. He was fine with it, he wanted the surprise. Her slender legs in tall black heels came down from under her coat, enough to know her dress was short and above the knee. He felt his pants twitch just with the imagination of what she had on. He watched her look around outside real quick before retreating into the school building. He was too nervous, and admittedly too hard to move right now. He wanted everything to go perfect.

He sat and waited anxiously and before he knew it nearly 45 minutes went by. He panicked, hoping she hadn’t given up hope and left, and hurried out of his car. He power-walked his way toward the school building. 

“Shit!” He stopped himself. “Flowers!” He looked around in a panic then remembered the school flower garden… halfway across campus. He diverted his path and started to jog, he couldn't run too fast, his suit was too restrictive. Once at the school garden he looked around for flowers he thought Annie would like. Once he had a sizable bundle, he started making his way back towards the dance.   
Jeff paused again, realizing how haphazardly put together they look. He remembered he noticed some discarded wrapping paper from what he assumed was someone else's Valentines Day gift in a garbage can a little bit back. He realized how not classy it was of him, but it was his only option in the moment. He ran back and grabbed the heart covered paper, then noticed a ribbon discarded along with it. He took an extra second to rearrange the flowers and tie it together so it looked presentable. He nodded to himself, a little proud, and began once again to run towards the cafeteria.  
Jeff continued his fast pace through the school hall then as he rounded a corner he froze. At the end of the hall was the entrance to the cafeteria, the music softly bumped to a Madonna hit and the doorway was covered in red, pink and blue garland. The lights were bright and he couldn't see inside. He took a moment to collect himself and breathed in deep. In his mind, it was now or never.

He began to make his way into the cafeteria, past the garland and the glitter and light and then he saw her. Her dress was a beautiful red. The exact kind of red you think of when you think “lust”, and it was tight to her body. He could tell it was a halter tie with an open back. His eyes, as always, scanned over her breasts, which tonight were rather accentuated. The dress was low cut, lower than I ever expected Annie to wear. She looked gorgeous, she looked mature. 

She was standing on the other side of the room and some guy was chatting her up. She looked mildly disinterested, but it was sadly the only guy in the room paying attention to him. That was a shame. To Jeff, Annie deserved everyone's attention, all the time. To Jeff, Annie deserved the world. He tried to will his body to move but he was stuck in place. He was so struck by Annie, more than he ever been before, that he was frozen in place.

He noticed as she began to look around the room, clearly no longer listening to what the other guy was saying. Her eyes drifted past the heads of the people in the cafeteria till her eyes landed on his. She initially looked surprised, but her face quickly softened into a relieved smile. The guy next to her was speaking but she’d already forgot about him. 

Jeff and Annie stood for a moment, both unable to move, locked on each others eyes. This was exactly as Annie imagined. Both of them began to move at the same time towards each other, their eyes never once breaking contact until they met in the middle of the room.

“Jeff.” She said softly.

“Annie.” He repeated in the same, quiet tone. He blinked a few times, breaking the gaze and glanced down at the flowers. “These are for you.” He held the flowers up to her and her eyes lit up. 

“Jeff! I- oh my god,” She placed one hand over her mouth and the other reached out and grabbed the flowers out of his hand with the other. She looked over them and noticed a tag still stuck to the recycled wrapping paper. “To Cassandra. Love Tony?” She read. Jeff’s eyes widened, surprised he hadn’t noticed that, in a quick reaction he grabbed the chunk of wrapping paper and ripped it off.

“I kinda put it together fast.” He anxiously explained. Annie just smiled up at him.

“I didn’t think you were coming.” She put her head back down and looked at the flowers. “No one else from the study group came.”

“And miss out on the chance to see you in this absolutely incredible dress? No way.” He smiled to himself, knowing that was smooth. Annie giggled and blushed way harder than she wanted. Jeff knew he had to just let everything in his mind out now or he might choke. 

“Annie, listen. I knew I had to come here tonight. I knew it had to be me to win you over tonight. I couldn’t let someone else try,” He paused and looked into her eyes, then up to the guy who was talking with her before he showed up. “I’m mad that little weirdo even got as close as he did,” He paused again, bracing himself. 

“Annie, I’m pretty sure I love you, and I knew that if I didn’t tell you when it felt right, I would’ve kept it bottled up like every other emotion I’ve ever had and make myself miserable watching you eventually end up with someone who will never treat you as good as I could.” He stopped, knowing he had more to say, but he couldn’t piece the words in the right order in his brain. He gulped again and went to speak. “I just really wa-” 

Annie cut him off with her lips to his. This felt different than the few other times they’d kiss. This one had passion. This one felt electric. This one felt like it was meant to happen. They kissed until their lips began to hurt, which was a while. Once they’d finally broken apart, Annie left her hand in Jeff’s and stared into her eyes. 

“Jeff, I’m pretty sure I love you, too.” Her eyes began to well up. None of this felt real to her for a moment. It was playing out even better than any of her daydreams went. Jeff Winger loved her, and in the moment she felt such euphoria she didn't even notice her knees start to go weak. As her legs began to buckle, Jeff caught her before she got too far.

“I know I have an effect on women, but I’ve never gotten a response like this,” They both laughed at the comment he made. Jeff leads Annie to the nearest empty table and sits her down. “Annie, I really can’t get over how you look in this dress. Britta helped you pick out this?”

“Surprisingly, I didn’t entirely trust her opinion in fashion at first, but it was either taking her or Shirley.” She giggled, caressing her flowers with one hand.

“Okay, that's understandable. I got to let her know for one me and her agree on something. You look absolutely stunning.” He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. 

It didn’t have to be said that they’re together now, it was a given just by that kiss. Jeff never felt happier in his life, for once, he was doing something he knew was 100 percent good for him, and he was excited. Excited to tell her how much he loves her every day, excited to show the world how much he loves her. Excited to go to bed and wake up with her. Excited just to get to be with her.

“Annie? Do you like Madonna?” Jeff suddenly blurted out once a plan suddenly came to mind.

“Admittedly, not very much.” She replied, beginning to stroke his hand with her thumb, hoping this was going exactly where she wanted. “Why, do you?” 

Jeff smiled and shook his head. “Not a single bit. Did you want to get out of here?” He slid his chair in closer and she nodded fast to him. “I don’t want to change out of this dress just yet. I have an idea.”

Before Annie could realize what was happening he pulled her out of her seat and they were leaving the cafeteria. She already drank a little so she was a bit clumsy in her heels but Jeff made sure to keep   
her stable. 

“You haven't eaten dinner yet have you?” He looked at her and smiled as they made their way out of the school. She shook her head. She was at a loss for words. Everything was happening so fast. 

Jeff led her to his car and helped her into the front seat. He closed the door and she watched and he began to call someone outside the car. He spoke, but looked and smiled at her the whole time, which could hopefully be a good sign. He smiled even bigger and hung up his phone. He nearly danced into the car. 

“Where are we going?” Annie was finally able to muster out.

“An old friend with a restaurant owed me a favour. I saved him from doing nearly 20 years in prison when I was a lawyer.” Jeff started the car and began to leave the parking lot.

“For what?” Annie curiously inquired, looking over at him as he zoomed through town. Jeff smiled again while he kept his eyes on the road.

“You uh, you don't gotta know that one.” Jeff took his one hand off the wheel, placing it on her thigh. His hand on her bare skin gave her goosebumps, enough he could feel them. He suppressed another smile, feeling smug at his effect on her. She slowly placed her hand on top of his and turned to look out the window. They sat gleefully in silence for the rest of the ride. Annie could get used to this.

Once they pulled into the restaurant Annie observed that it was a Japanese restaurant. She’d never been here. Her mind was drifting the whole ride and didn't realize they drove into the really fancy part of town. She had to admit, she was impressed. 

Dinner went by smoothly, everything about tonight was going perfectly for the now happy couple. Jeff got a private table in the back, candle and all. The dinner’s were amazing. Annie doesn't think she’s even seen that much sushi before in her life. And the drinks, seemingly never ending. Annie was definitely more than tipsy now. Jeff had one drink but stopped so he could assure they got back to his apartment safely. 

Annie felt spoiled and loved in a way she had never experienced; she felt like she was walking on clouds, although her heels were really doing a number on her feet. Annie took in the fact that Jeff never got a check, and she then realized the entire meal was on the house. She wondered if there really was a portion of his life the study group didn't see, and she was excited to finally be brought into it. 

The ride back to Jeff's apartment was just as silent as the one to the restaurant, not because they had nothing to talk about, they both had so much to say but neither knew where to start. 

Once there, Jeff took it upon himself to catch up with Annies intoxication and have a few shots of tequila while she uses the bathroom. He takes her flowers and puts water in a tall cup from his cabinet to set them in and leaves them on the kitchen counter. He then brings out a bottle of wine, sets up two glasses and a candle on the table and dims the overhead lights. He wanted to set the mood, he hadn’t stopped looking at Annie’s figure in that dress all night. The only thing he could think of now was helping her out of it and then finally, as he’d wanted for years, to finally be inside of her. He impulsively takes one more big swig of tequila while he hears the toilet flushing. He quickly struts across his apartment, over the back of the couch and tries to look casual as Annie comes out from the bathroom.

“Oh, Jeff. Wow.” She looks around at the sight. This night has been full of seemingly never ending romance and she really started to get a sense for how strongly Jeff felt for her. She wondered how long he’d felt this way without telling her, but she decided to save the questions for a later date. She didn’t want to spoil the mood of the night with her neurotic questioning. She sat down next to Jeff on the couch and picked up her pre-filled wine glass.

“To us, and our future together.” Jeff toasted. Annie blushed and clinked her glass in agreement. They kissed once more and drank their wine.


	4. You know we've barely just begun, yeah?

Jeff woke up the next morning, cuddled up with Annie on his couch, still in their formal wear from the night before. He took a moment to take in that Annie Edison was asleep on the couch next to him, cuddled up, looking so peaceful. His eyes went down her body, her figure still perfect in her dress. He slowly took his hand and placed it on her hips, then slowly sliding his fingers up her waist, taking in her curves. He looked around and the nearly empty wine bottle on the table, and the still full glasses next to them. He remembers that being a new bottle when he opened it. He smiled, knowing that the celebration was well worth it. He was then suddenly hit with the overwhelming sensation of needing to urinate. 

He gently sat up, as to not wake Annie and climbed off the couch. Checked his phone quickly for the time to see that it was already 1:30 in the afternoon. He made his way to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. His tie was even still done up. He untied it and unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing the undershirt beneath it. He felt hungover again. It was hard to focus and he has a slight headache behind his eye. What a perfect excuse to spend the day in bed with Annie. He figured a quick rinse off in the shower would be nice. He started the water, got undressed and stepped in.

He stepped out of the shower not even ten minutes later. With just a towel around him he went to quietly make his way from the bathroom to his bedroom. Upon leaving the bathroom, he see’s Annie sitting up on the couch from behind her. She turns around upon hearing him leave so see him standing there, dripping wet, the only thing standing between her and his toned naked body, was a simple white bath towel. 

“Oh, Jeff!” She was startled by the sight and stood up fast.

“Hey! Uh, Annie. Did uh, did you want to get a shower real quick?” He asked, trying to not feel embarrassed. He didn’t know why he did, Annie had seen him shirtless countless of times before but this time it felt different. He was technically naked, and they were alone, and both openly attracted to each other. “I can get you something to wear that’s not so, uhm, tight.” He said, taking in her figure once more. 

“Ye-yeah. That would be really nice, actually.” She nodded and adjusted her dress a bit.

“Alright uh, perfect.” Jeff nodded back. “You go hop in and I'll set some clothes out for you once I'm dressed. Okay?” He scurried into his bedroom and left Annie alone in the living room once more. She nodded to herself and made her way to the bathroom. It was still steamy from when Jeff showered, and she smiled and drew a heart on the steamy mirror and then signed her name. For the final touch she kissed the mirror below her signature to leave a lip print. She turned the shower back on and slipped her dress off, and stepped in.

Jeff threw on a pair of basketball shorts, something comfy and loose given… something… came up at some point during the day. He debated between leaving his shirt off and just putting on an undershirt tank, pulling it on and back off a few times before deciding to put it back on out of fear of coming off douchey. He gathered an old t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from when he was thinner. Annie was still much thinner than that, but they had ties so she could make them fit as needed. 

He walked to the bathroom and stopped, remembering the door to the shower is just glass. Would it be inappropriate to see at this point. He still got nervous.

“Annie?” He knocked. “I’m uh, I’m coming in now.” He squinted his eyes and opened the door. Steam bellowed out of the room into the hallway and he kept his head down the whole way in. He placed the clothes down on the closed toilet next to the shower and turned to leave.

“Thank you, darling.” Annie said from behind the glass screen and it made Jeff freeze. Darling? He really liked the sound of that, he just didn’t expect pet names that fast.

“Uh, no problem… babe.” He said, throwing it out and hoping it landed. He heard her giggle quietly. He knew it was the right call. He let his eyes open a bit more as she still faced the ground, his eyes focusing on a red and black mass on the ground. Once focused the realized the mass was Annie's red dress and on top was her black lacy bra, with matching lacy thong. Jeff’s eyes widened. Another unexpected move from Annie. He left the room fast and rushed back to the bedroom.

“Was she trying to get laid last night?” He said quietly to himself. He was puzzled, there was no way that was her regular everyday bra and pantie set. She wore this hoping she’d be seen in it. 

He felt stupid at first for not making the move last night like planned, but very early into the bottle of wine he realized they were both too intoxicated, her more than him, and it wouldn’t be right of him to take advantage of Annie like that, especially after establishing a relationship. 

He shook the thought from his brain and went out to the living room to clean up the wine from last night. As he began to tidy he heard the shower turn off. He walked to the kitchen and dumped the leftover wine in the glasses, and put the rest of the bottle in the fridge. He made his way back into the living room and began to collect the shoes they took off and left there at some point in the night. 

“I hope you don’t mind. The pants were a bit too long.” Annies quiet voice startled him. He spun around and Annie was stood there, holding the pajamas pants in her hand. He took in the sight. Annie’s wet hair, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts and her thong. He couldn't help but smile.

“Yes, of course. Just, uh, set them down on the bed.” He pointed towards the bedroom. She nodded and turned to walk to the bedroom. He watched as she walked away. Her shirt was just long enough to cover half of her butt, leaving the bottom of her cheeks peeking out from underneath. He didn’t realize Annie has such a cute, round butt. He felt his lower regions twitch. “Fucking, not now.” He said under his breath, pushing his half-chub down in his pants.

Annie waddled back into the living room and sat on the couch as Jeff finished tidying. 

“So, what did you want to do today?” Annie asked, curiously. She wasn’t sure where things were going from here. Jeff slumped down next to her on the couch and threw his arm around her.

“I was thinking we could get something to eat and sleep till we have to go to school on monday?” Jeff then threw his feet up on the coffee table.

“That actually sounds lovely.” Annie sank into his side more, so she was right in the nook of his body. They were so comfy they could’ve drifted right off to sleep sitting up right there. Before he got too comfy, Jeff jumped up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

“Alright let’s see what we can whip up for breakfast,” Jeff said as he walked. Annie spun around and rested her arms across the back of the couch to watch him. He opened the fridge and instantly closed it. “Oh wow, I have nothing. Alright, I’m ordering delivery.” He leaned against the counter and began to type into his phone.

“Oh, god, Jeff, you don’t have to do all that, delivery is kind of expensive now anyway.” She didn't think Jeff didn't have money, she just genuinely felt bad when anyone spent money on her. It's something she wasn’t used to.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s already ordered. Anything for my Annie.” He looked up from his phone and winked at her. It made her blush hard.

“My Annie?” She thought to herself. She absolutely melted to the sound of that. She stammered as she tried to compose a sentence. “Wha-wh-What did you, uh, what did you order?” She struggled to say.

“That’s a surprise, Milady.” He said as he sat back down.

“Well, alright then, Milord. I’m excited!” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his body to look at her.

“Annie, can I be honest with you about something?” Jeff sheepishly asked. She wrinkled her eyebrows and nodded. “I never thought I would have the guts to say what I did last night, and now that I did, I’m absolutely terrified. I’m so scared that I’m going to do something wrong, somehow, and lose you. I’ve known you coming up on 4 years now and I can confidently say I love the hell out of you Annie Edison and I’ll do anything I can to show you that.” 

Annie’s eyes began to well, she tried desperately to fight her eyes from pouring but to no avail. She began to full on sob. Jeff, confused momentarily whether it was a positive or negative reaction, immediately took Annie into his arms and held her close as she cried. It’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her, and the first time in her life she felt truly loved. 

“I-I-I-I love you too Jeff. So much.” She managed to say through her tears. He kissed her forehead. Her confession of love didn’t have to be as long as his, he just had a flair for dramatics, he felt how much she loved him and that was enough. 

He held her till she calmed down then let her settle in with her head on his lap. He popped on a movie to watch for when the food got delivered, and when it did they did exactly as Jeff said earlier. They finished their mid-afternoon breakfast then went and crawled into Jeff's bed, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms until about nine o’clock later that night.

Annie was the first to wake up. She was never much for a napper, but 6 hours was definitely her record. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She waddled out of the bedroom in the dark to the bathroom, then promptly back to bed when she was done. She lay back down next to the sleeping Jeffrey.

She was still amazed that she was where she was. In Jeff’s apartment, in Jeff’s bed, in her underwear, as Jeff’s girlfriend. She thought she would’ve been way more giddy than this, seeing as how she reacted any other time Jeff gave her the flutters, but she just felt at home now. She briefly thought of how the gang is going to react on Monday, but she settled in with the comfort that it will most likely be positive reactions.

Her eyes began to scan his body. His arms were toned, you could tell he worked out regularly, something she was excited to watch. She started to get a little more curious, pulling the blanket off of him a bit more, she got a good look at his thighs that look almost, somehow, better than his arms. Then, she couldn’t even help herself. She started glaring at the bulge in his boxers. She struggled to but eventually took her eyes off of it and back to his arms. 

She lifted her hand to touch him and gently placed her fingers on him, hoping it didn’t wake him. She moved her fingers gently up and down his arm to feel his muscles, but kept her eyes on his face to see if he’d budge. He was a heavy sleeper, and she was grateful for it, it would probably be embarrassing to explain if he woke up. After a while running her fingers around her she got daring, and started doing the same to his thighs. Every so often she would run her fingers close to his penis, but not close enough to touch it. She started to feel herself get excited. 

In a panic, she threw the blanket back over Jeff and rolled over with her back to him. She felt the wetness begin to seep into her underwear and she felt weirdly embarrassed. She realized that now that they’re together, they’re going to have sex eventually. She wanted to have sex with Jeff. She’s wanted to have sex with Jeff from the second she realized she was attracted to him years ago. She got dressed up, matching bra and underwear to top it off, all in the small hope Jeff would show up to the dance and would maybe sleep with her. There was a moment where she thought he was going to try last night but they must’ve gotten a bit too drunk and fell asleep. She didn’t know why she was so nervous now that the likelihood of it happening was pretty much certain.

Annie was never one to be too open with her sexuality, and her only real sex she had was that one time back in high school. Her and Vaughn didn’t even get far enough to have sex. 

She lay there, thinking of what it would be like. She saw Jeff’s penis once before, but it was years ago during the weirdest pool competition, and it was flaccid. Her mind reeled trying to think of what it looks like hard. Just the thought of that got her even wetter. 

Her mind flooded with thoughts. She thought of him holding her arms down, his mouth around her nipples, his hips crashing into hers as he slides in and out of her. She doesn’t even realize it but she's shaking now with how turned on she is. Real sex, passionate sex, sex that feels good. She’s never experienced that before and she was yearning for it harder now than ever before. She had to sit up to stop herself from shaking. She must’ve done it too fast without realizing it cause that's when Jeff finally woke. 

“Annie? Are you okay?” He sat up fast and put his hand on her shoulder. She loved how he was always so quick to make sure she’s okay.

“Yeah, Jeff, I’m fine, I’m perfect actually.” She turned to face him. His face was only lit by the soft glow from street lights through his sheer curtains. She found him so beautiful. She realized with all her feelings combined she wanted him right then. She grabbed him and began to kiss him passionately. He kissed back, grabbing her hair in the back on her head. She slowly began to push him back on the bed, sliding into his lap and straddling him, never breaking their kiss. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and pulled herself into him as close as she could. 

“Annie, what are you doing?” Jeff chuckled while catching his breath. 

“I want- I wanna,” She just started nodding. “I want you.” She eventually admitted.

Jeff stopped, pushing her back just slightly. He looked at her face, to make sure she really meant what she was saying. He could in her eyes she was certain. Very certain. He kissed her one more time quickly.

“Okay, Annie, I uh, I wanna take this slow. Okay?” She nodded slowly. “I want to take care of you.”

He always knew the exact thing to say to her. She was melting with his words. She leaned back in to kiss him and he stopped her. Jeff smoothly flipped her onto her back and he was suddenly on top, she was taken aback at how effortless it was for him. He looked tenderly into her eyes and kissed her once more. He then began to slowly lift her shirt, kissing up the side of her stomach as he lifted it higher and higher. She shivered. Her shirt was restint just under her breasts now and he stopped for a second before exposing them to his eyes for the first time.

His eyes widened, left speechless at her beauty. Before wasting too much time he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped loudly and gripped his arm. As he sucked he slowly worked her shirt off over her head. She bucked her hips at the new sensation, the sensitivity was through the roof. He picked his head up and smirked at her, the switched nipples. She let out a squeak, clearly not expecting that. He brought his hand up to her other breast and felt around as we worked her nipple with his tongue.

“Jeff! My god!” She began to dig her nails into his arm.

“You know we’ve just barely begun, yeah?” He smugly asked her. “I hope you can handle it.” He winked and began working as her nipples with his mouth once again.

“Please Jeff, keep going, please.” Annie begged. Her moans got him so hard it almost hurt. He decided now was the moment to take it up a notch and brought his one hand down from her breast to just above her underwear. She gasped. 

With his mouth still on one breast he smiled and began to rub around on top of the fabric. Annie’s moans got louder, which only made him go faster. He could feel her getting soaked through her panties and he quickly got sick of the fabric in the way. He pushed it to the side, finally able to rub on her bare clit. 

“Oh my… Fuck!” Annie let out, loudest she's been this time. Jeff paused and pulled away for a moment, making sure she's not too sensitive to continue. 

“You’re good right? You need a break?” He chuckled. She shook her head furiously and pushed his hand back down towards between her thighs. With no hesitation, his mouth was back to her breasts and her hand was rubbing her clit, faster than before. After a moment, he took his mouth away and decided to put full attention to her pussy. 

He adjusted his position and sat up. He took his one hand and began tracing one finger around the entrance of her vagina. He looked at her once more for silent confirmation and by her face, he was doing just fine. He slowly slid one finger in and began to work it around inside of her, hunting for the g-spot, as he began to rub on her clit with the thumb of his other hand. Her moans and groans began to sound more animalistic, sounds he never thought he’d hear Annie make. He was losing control but he wanted to give her all the attention she deserved.

Annie’s head was spinning with pleasure. She felt herself lose control of her body as the sensation grew. She felt it building and building until suddenly she realized what was about to happen. She was about to have her first, non-vibrator induced, orgasm. She felt her back arch and she threw her head back as she felt the release. She let out a moan so loud she even surprised herself. Her fingers gripping the bed sheets so hard she began pulling them off the sides of the mattress.

“Oh my god, Annie, you're a squirter.” Her eyes widened and she sat up in a flash.

“I’m a WHAT?” She yelled, never hearing the term before. He laughed as he explained it to her calmly and she just glared in confusion. He assured her it was nothing to be ashamed of and he actually found it quite arousing, which put her more at ease.

Jeff left the room briefly, and came back with a glass of water for Annie. He kissed her on the top of the head then sat down next to her, admiring her naked body, taking it what he’d just done to her. She was shaking slightly and he was worried.

“Are you fine? Do you want to continue? There's more i’d love to do but I just want to make sure you can, you know, handle it.” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah. I can handle it.” She assured him.

“Well, I’ll have to see about that.” He flashed a wicked grin then nearly jumped down to the edge of the bed and pulled Annie’s legs apart once again. He began to kiss down the inside of her thigh. Annie threw her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being too loud. He got right down to the base of her thigh and stopped. He kissed once more then moved to the other thigh, going up this time. He added little nibbles in this time, a little harder this time once he got back down to the base of her inner thigh. 

He smiled up at her once more, his hand reached up and grabbed one of hers and let her squeeze. He began to kiss over her lips, up and down her pussy, just giving it very gentle touches. After teasing for a moment he flicked his tongue over her clit. She jumped. He did it again. She jumped again. He went all in, began sucking at her clit then moving his tongue all about in a furious manner. Annie began to move her hips back but with his other free arm he hooked her one leg to hold her into place. He kept intensely licking at her clit, doing tongue movements he’s only seen in porn, but it was clearly driving her wild. Her body began to vibrate and shake and her moans got louder and then suddenly, his face was soaked. All he could hear now was her heavy breathing. She must’ve came again. His instincts were taking over and the bulge in his pants was throbbing.

“Annie, I need to be in you.” He was nearly blinded with passion as he jumped on top of her. He looked in her eyes and then kissed her deep.

He took a second to run his hand down her body, Still not believing the position he was in, with the person he was with. He gulped as he lined himself up with her. He looked again for reassurance and she nodded. He closed his eyes and began to slowly push himself into her. She was tight, which he was expecting, this was something new, this was the tightest he’s ever felt. He realized he was practically taking her virginity over again, seeing as how she barely even counted her first time. He was careful and slow, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But, he felt his core feelings kicking in again and he wanted to go faster, harder, make her scream. He began to pick up pace with no objections to her. He then began to go deeper. She grabbed his arms and dug in her nails, but the moaning told him not to stop. Before he realized it, his fingers were digging into her hips and he was slamming into her, fast and hard and deep. His eyes watched as her tits bounced all over and her face gleaming with ecstasy. He couldn’t stop, this is exactly what he’d been craving for years and he really wished it would never end. Sadly, he could feel his end coming up soon.

Annie couldn't contain herself, this was the most insane feeling and she let herself completely lose control and let Jeff have his way with her. She felt the building feeling once more as she got pounded into, and she knew she was about to explode all over again. She didn’t know if her body could handle one more. But she was at his mercy. 

He kept pounding into her with force he didn’t know he had behind him. He’s never wanted someone this bad before. He could feel a sudden surge of wetness come from her, along with a tightening feeling around him as he pumped into her. The feeling of nails breaking into his flesh and her screaming was a sure indication that she’d came for the third time. Which was just what he needed to send him over the edge. He felt a sudden rush and he had to pull out as quick as he could, then unloaded himself all over the front of her. A release of pure euphoria he's never experienced, almost like he’d lost his virginity. He felt his body go limp as he fell on the mattress next to her.

“Jeff.” Annie choked out between heavy breathes. “What the fuck.” She curled herself up next to him, not even bothering to wipe herself up. She couldn't move again if she wanted to, all her muscles were shaking, her bones felt like jelly, her brain was on a different plane of reality. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close till she stopped shaking.

Jeff woke up, naked, next to Annie about 20 minutes after their entanglement. The release must have been enough to make him fall back asleep for a moment. He sat up and admired Annie in the dark, before gently shaking her awake.

“Hey you. Did you want something to eat?” He whispers close to her ear and then kissing her temple. She yawns and nods her head in confirmation. “Okay, take your time, get dressed, we can go out to eat. It’s only 10:30 I know a few places open late downtown we could go to.” Jeff stands and begins to leave the room but Annie calls after him.

“Jeff?” She meekly says, he turns in the doorway to face her. “Could we stop at my place so I can wear some of my clothes?” She giggles.

“Yeah, of course.” He smiles and rises from the bed. He slowly puts on his underwear then makes his way to the bathroom.

Annie takes her time rising from the bed and finding the clothes that have been strewn across the floor. She pauses, remembering the now dried drips of semen on her stomach and legs that definitely needed to be taken care of before she went anywhere. She peeks her head out of the bedroom and sees the bathroom door across the apartment is closed. She sneaks into the kitchen and wets down a paper towel, then darts back to the bedroom. She quickly cleans herself off as much as she can before she hears the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. She rushes into her clothes and puts on the long pajama pants Jeff gave her earlier, rolling the legs up enough her feet aren't covered. 

She walked out into the hallway to find her shoes, stops and sighs, remembering the only shoes she wore here were the tall black heels she wore with her dress. Jeff sees her standing in the hallway staring at the shoes and without missing a beat goes to the bedroom and grabs her his slippers.

“I know they're big on you, but I'm not letting you wear the heels.” Jeff hands them to her and she smiles, slipping her feet into the oversized mens moccasins. “I’ll just pop on something quick and we can head out.” Jeff retreats once more to the bedroom.

Annie quickly and quietly gathers the rest of her things and sits on the couch waiting for him. Jeff comes out in a pullover hoodie and jeans, casual, which gave Annie an idea of the mood for the night. He slips on his sneakers and jacket and holds his hand out of her. He helps her get her jacket on and at the last second Jeff remembers to grab the flowers as they make their way out of the apartment to Jeff’s car. Annie feels small and ridiculous in Jeff’s clothes, having to make small steps so as to not fall out of slippers.

Once at Annie's apartment she stops Jeff right outside of the door. 

“Jeff, how are we going to tell Troy and Abed?” She places her hand on his chest and asks nervously. 

“They're big boy’s, Annie, I think they can figure it out on their own.” Jeff smirks and reassures her it's going to be fine. She nods and unlocks the door, slowly opening.

“Annie! Where were you? We were worried sick!” Troy immediately jumps from the couch and rushes to Annie, Abed directly behind him.

“We tried calling your phone but it kept going to voicemail, but then I noticed your phone charger still plugged in by the kitchen counter.” Abed stated in the monotone voice he always has.

“Also why are you coming home over 24 hours later... with Jeff and a bouquet of flowers… entirely in Jeff’s clothes... after the Valentine's Day dance?” Troy crosses his arms and glares at them. Jeff, Annie and Abed all glance around at each other waiting for Troy to get it. Suddenly Troy let out a loud gasp. “Did you guys do the nasty nasty!?” Troy cried. Annie and Jeff didn’t answer. Only blushed. “You did do the nasty nasty!” Troy confirms to himself.

“So are you guys officially an item then?” Abed inquires from behind Troy.

“Uh, well, I do-” Annie hesitantly began.

“Yeah, we are Abed.” Jeff interjects, putting his arm around Annie. She felt herself get even more red than before, the way he was so ready to tell everyone made her feel warm.

“It was inevitable, you two are practically the parents of the group, and the 4 season build up was getting hard to watch.” Abed retorts, seemingly unaffected by the news. Troy on the other hand was maybe a little too excited, taking Jeff and Annie into a big group hug. 

Jeff and Annie wriggle free of Troy’s grip and they make their way to Annie’s bedroom. Jeff lay on Annie’s bed, admiring her as he watched her change. She put on a blue and purple dress that puffed out around her hips and stopped just before her knees. She threw on a matching dark purple cardigan and slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats. She quickly brushed her hair and pushed a headband into her hair. She excused herself to go use the bathroom and Jeff got an idea.

He quietly went to her dresser and found the drawer where she kept her pajamas and looked at the tag on the back of a pair. Then went to her closet and looked at the tag on a shirt, then finally, the tag on a pair of her shoes. He was taking mental notes of her sizes because he wanted to surprise her with a few pairs of clothes to keep at his house for lounging around and sleeping. He never felt compelled to do all this for a woman before. He wanted to make her feel comfortable and wanted at all times. Annie opened the door back up just as Jeff was settling back on the bed. 

“I’m, uh, ready to go when you are.” She put her hands behind her back and waited for a response.

“You should pack a bag. Stay over another night. Or even until Monday.” He smiled at her. “I really want to wake up with you. You can ride with me to school.” He sat up, nearly pleading for her to come stay with him. She smiled, nodded then quietly went and got a bag together. She picked outfits for the next few days cautiously, to find the clothes she owned she felt the sexiest in, hoping to get a rise out of Jeff as much as possible. She gathered the rest of the things she needed for the weekend, said goodbye to Troy and Abed and they left the apartment, headed out for dinner.

“Do you think Annie’s going to move out now?” Troy asks Abed, not taking his eyes off the movie they're watching.

“I’m not sure. It’s Jeff. It shouldn’t take him long to say something dumb, which will make her upset for a few days so she’ll want somewhere to get away till she’s over it. I don’t think the dynamic will change much, just more kissing.” Abed explained. He wasn’t wrong, Jeff was really good at saying the wrong thing. But he was also really good at saying the right thing. 

What Abed and Troy didn’t know was the level of dedication Jeff had for Annie, he never once bared his soul to anyone about his feelings for her, he kept it bottled for years. It spilled over at times and he would let his feelings for her show through but he made sure to quickly repress them. He was so afraid that he would ruin her, corrupt her in a way, because Annie was young and Jeff was a flawed human who behind closed doors made a lot of his own mistakes. But he realized that he wanted to change and be better for Annie, and he wanted to start immediately.

That night Jeff took her to a pizza place downtown that stayed open as late as the bars, then they stopped for a drink at a place he let Annie pick. When they got back to Jeff’s apartment it was around 3 am. They changed and cuddled up on the couch for a movie.


End file.
